


Don't stop now

by Suga1Kookie2



Series: Good omens shorts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga1Kookie2/pseuds/Suga1Kookie2
Summary: Crowley comes home to a lovely sigh of Aziraphale dancing.





	Don't stop now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired of Queen, because I was listening to it while writing.  
> Also I've seen many Tiktoks with this sing and they are really cute. 
> 
> "Don't stop me now" by Queen.

Aziraphale had the tine of his life right now, don't stop me now by Queen is turned on high volume and Aziraphale was rocking to it. What he didn't know was, was that Crowley stepped in on him. Two songs ago. See Crowley and him were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago but Aziraphale just forgot he was too invested in this music.  
He heard it all the time when he would get a ride from Crowley in his Bentley so he wanted to know more about it. Here he was jamming along to Queen. 

By the time the angel noticed the demon it was way too late but he didn't know that so the shrieked, very manly, and stopped dancing.  
"Crowley, how long have you been here?"  
The demon didn't answer just continued to sing the lyrics with the biggest smile on his face possible.  
"Angel, don't stop."


End file.
